Problem: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{q - 10}{4q - 7} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q - 7$ $ -(q - 10) = \dfrac{4q - 7}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(q - 10) = 4q - 7 $ $-3q + 30 = 4q - 7$ $30 = 7q - 7$ $37 = 7q$ $7q = 37$ $q = \dfrac{37}{7}$